Hero's Destiny Special 1: Wrath of Metal
Overview This is the sequel to Hero's Destiny 2, some strange Metal Enemy is taking over the world. This is Free-Join. Rules NO G-MODDING NO F**KING MARIO CHARACTERS GEEZ This is Free Join so dont ask NO SEX (kissing and flirting and hugging is fine though) At least one of the user's MUST edit within two hours, this is so it's always ACTION...y, if you go to some other ongoing RPs they are not edited or just ended in the middle of the RP, or edited once per day, And I won't let that happen here! >:) NO ADVERTISING, OR INVITING TO AN RP, IN THE RP OR COMMENTS!!!!!!!!!!!!! HAVE FUN (not enforced) Participants nickolasds (usually online) (owner) Lunari64 (usually online on weekends) Tricktron (Mostly Online) ColetheTerminator (Online Most of the time) Add your name here and when your online! Returning Characters Nickolas the Hedgehog (nickolasds) (usually online) (owner) Dillian the Hedgehog (nickolasds) (usually online) (owner) Justin the Hedgehog (nickolasds) (usually online) (owner) Nate the Hedgehog (nickolasds) (usually online) (owner) Vexu the Hedgehog (nickolasds) (usually online) (owner) Lunari the Echidna (Lunari64) Nathanyl the Hedgehog (Tricktron) (Mostly Online) New Characters Rosa the Hedgehog (Lunari64) Metal (nickolasds) (usually online) (owner) Metal Lunari (nickolasds) (usually online) (owner) Metal Nickolas (nickolasds) (usually online) (owner) Metal Dillian (nickolasds) (usually online) (owner) Metal Nate (nickolasds) (usually online) (owner) Metal Vexu (nickolasds) (usually online) (owner) Metal Minions (nickolasds) (usually online) (owner) Metal Uhh, Everything (nickolasds) (usually online) (owner) Cole the Squirrel (ColetheTerminator) (Online Most of the time) Part 1: Returning to The Dojo Again It's been a about 4 months before The attack of Xicorith, and 8 after the Attack of Vexu, Nappaxe and Radik, Let's Roll again. Nick was training while Dillian came in. "Sup Nick." Dillian said walking in. "Hey Dillian." Nick said. "I wonder how that Fox dude is doing, or Nate, or That Blue chick." Dillian said. "I Think I have a crush on the Blue one." Nick said. "Oh you have a crush on everyone!" Dillian said. "No i don't!" Nick said. "You had a crush on Kita the Fox. WHO TRIED TO KILL US!" Dillian yelled. "You liked Paris! and she TRIED TO KILL YOU TO! AND ME!" Nick Argued. "Whatever! Anyways, Justin wants you." Dillian said. "OK." Nick said walking to Justin. "Nick." Justin said. "What." Nick asked. "Some Robots have been attacking the town, the Townspeople killed them, but, Be on the look out." Justin explained. "Alright." Nick said. Nick went on one of the Holographic Computers and Played some Games, Dillian did the same. Lunari had come back into town, hoping she would get to see Nick again. She walked into the Dojo. "NO NONONONONONONONONONO! DAH COME ON!" Dillian yelled. "Like I said, I am the Master of Mobian Kombat! Huh?" Nick said as he heard the door-bell. "You order something?" "No, You expecting someone?" Dillian asked. "Not that I know of, the Dojo let whoever it is in, so, musta came here before." Nick said before walking to the front of the Dojo, he saw Lunari. "Hey! Nick!" Lunari yelled, running over to him. "Hey Lunari!" Nick said. "Nick's got a cru-" Dillian said as Nick put his hand over his mouth. "Oh, shush, Dillian." Lunari said, picking on him. "What's new?" "Nothing So far, Other then Some Robots have been attacking the town, the Townspeople killed them so we are on the lookout." Dillian said. "And I kicked Dillian's ass in Mobian Kombat!" Nick said. "Oh Shut up!" Dillian said. "Yeah, I heard about the robots. I took out a few of them on my way here." Lunari replied. "OK, Well then Nothing new, wanna join us?" Nick said pointing to a third controller. "Sure!" Lunari said, picking using up the controller. "OK!" Nick said starting to play. After Awhile they got Bored. "Well, Dillian you suck." Nick said. "Hey, he did better than me." Lunari said. It had been her first time playing, and she practically just button-mashed. "You to! You kept Switching to me! I took 4 X-Rays!" Nick said. "Anyways, Justin told me some Robots are outside, Dillian take care of them, I'll go play MobiCraft, Lunari You wanna join?" Nick asked as Dillian went outside. Lunari came with Nick, curiously. They heard A loud Explosion. "What the Hell was that!" Nick said. "Dillian!" Nick ran outside taking Lunari with him. "Dillian, what's going on?" Lunari asked. Dillian was on the ground, knocked out. "What Happened!" Nick yelled running to Dillian. "I'll take care of Dillian." Lunari said. "You take care of the robots." Lunari took Dillian back into the Dojo, and laid him down on the bed. She gave him a bean. Nick blasted all of the robots and came back inside to see Dillian. "He's still not awake yet, but he doesn't have any injuries." Lunari told Nick. "Hmmm, This doesn't seem right, It doesn't add up!" Nick said. "I blasted those robots away like they were nothing! Dillian got Knocked out! Plus we are not that far apart in strength, you remember the tournament it took like a 2 hours to Knock him out! Something's up." "Yeah. Something's not right." Lunari agreed. Dillian sat up. "Hey! What happened?!?!?!" Nick asked. "What no "He is awake!" or "He's up!" or "He not FLIPPING UNCONSCIOUS!" or anything just a what happened?" Dillian said. "Yea Yea Yea all that jazz, What happened?????????" Nick Salad. (Luna OOC: I'll have one Nick Salad, please~ xD) Lunari looked on, curiously. "Yeah, what happened? I fought some of them earlier, that didn't happen to me." Lunari said. (Nick OOC: xDDDDDDD I wanna find you IRL and just say Nick Salad and walk away XD) "Well some rob-" Dillian said but Justin called everyone. "Justin? What's going on?" Lunari asked. "Army of robots are attacking the city, go destroy them!" Justin said before teleporting them to the city. Part 2: C:\Rosa: Cyberkinetic When they got there, a dark blue hedgehog was already starting to fight them off. However, she was outnumbered, and didn't appear to have a weapon. (Chat?) "Who is that!?!?" Nick Asked. (We already are xD) "Introductions later. Let's help!" Lunari replied. She started firing electric shocks at the robots. "OK then!" Nick Salad before blowing them all up, he and Dillian walked towards the Hedgehog. (Luna OOC: I'll have two Nick Salads, please~ XD) The hedgehog turned, noticing Nick. "Thank you." She replied. "No problem, now who are you?" Nick Salad. "My name is Rosa. And you are?" She asked, straightening her coat. "Nick, Nickolas the Hedgehog!" Nick Salad. "This is Dillian, Master of Jutsu's." Nick Salad pointing to Dillian. (Luna OOC: More Nick Salads!) "Nice to meet you." Rosa said. "Nice to meet you to, Hey Lunari! Come here!" Nick Yelled. "Coming!" Lunari said, in a singsongy tone. She ran over to the group. "and uh hold on, this is." Nick said before mocking her singsongy tone. "Lunari!" Lunari gave Nick a 'Really?' kind of look. She then turned to Rosa. "Pleasure to meet you." She said. "You too." Rosa replied. "So, do you guys know anything about these robots?" "Yea, They've been doing random Sh!t." Nick said before showing Lunari a Yes Really kind of look. Lunari rolled her eyes. When she looked at Rosa, she felt like she should know her, but she didn't know why. (Yet another tiny poke at the fourth wall...) "Intent on destruction, by the look of things..." Rosa said, looking around. The damage to the town was minimal, but noticeable. "Hey There's more Robots over there!" Nick said pointing to a small bit of Robots. Rosa looked where Nick pointed. "Great." she mumbled. "Well, let's go get them!" Lunari said. She fired a few electric shocks at the robots. Nick walked over after blowing up the robots, and saw a familier face. "Nathanyl?" Nick asked. "Yea, You remember me from the tournament." Nathanyl said. "This is Cole." "Nice to meet you." Nick Salad. (Luna OOC: I'll have 3 Nick Salads, please~) Lunari and Rosa walked over to the group. Cole formed a Wooden Sword and Shield. "Who are you?!" Cole asked Angerly not knowing he was on their side. "Geez, Calm down dude." Nick Said. "Yea Cole." Nathanyl said. "No! He could be a robot!" Cole said. "Guess I'll have to prove myself." Nick said getting ready to fight. Part 3: Nick vs. Cole Cole threw a punch at Nick. Nick dodged and kicked him. "Guys, stop!" Lunari said, putting up an electric shield between the two of them. "Nah, I can't be a robot." Nick said. "So I'll prove it!" "Yea, I kinda wanna see how this ends." Nathanyl said. "Eat This! Sectom Slash!" Cole said before sending a Magic slash at Nick. "Oh Crap!" Nick said before jumping out of the way of it. Lunari realized they weren't going to stop, so she took down her electric shield. She watched the fight from a distance. Meanwhile, Rosa had went over next to Nathanyl, and watched the fight from there. Cole shot more Magic Slashes at Nick. "This is getting Boring." Nick said. "Grrrr! Then time to end this!" Cole said. Nick shot a giant Fireball at Cole. Cole's Tail glowed White and grab the Fireball and flung it back. "Wha-" Nick said before getting flung into the Hotel nearby from taking a fireball to the face. Cole walked toward him. "Cole." Nick said. "Yea?" Cole said. "Die." Nick said before kicking him back through the hotel. Lunari was getting irritated with the two of them. "Stop it, you two! Fighting won't get us anywhere!" She said, telepathically. Rosa was getting tired of just sitting there, watching them fight. There were robots to go stop. With nobody paying attention to her, she walked away, in search of the cause of this robot invasion. "Oi, Lunari, Nick won, now I'll go stop them, you go kill some robits with Rosa." Nathanyl said. "Right." Lunari replied. She ran off, and caught up with Rosa. "Hmph. I guess I'm not the only one who can prioritize. Care to come along?" Rosa said. "I'll come with you." Lunari replied. "Good. Let's get a move on then." Rosa responded. She took another look at Lunari, and smiled. "Guys, stop fighting and what-not." Nathanyl said. "K." Cole said. "OK." Nick said. Lunari and Rosa were already out of sight, so they just kept going. "So your name is... Lunari, right?" Rosa asked. "Right. And you are?" Lunari asked in return. "Rosa." Rosa answered. Nathanyl and Cole went somewhere else. Nick teleported to Rosa and Lunari with Dillian. "Hi guys!" Dillian said. "Oh! Hello. You surprised me." Rosa responded. "We usually surprise people." Nick said. "Where are the Robits?" Dillian asked. Lunari focused. She was using her electrokinetic abilities to sense the electricity that the robots were using. "Follow me." She said, as she lead the way. Rosa looked intrigued, but didn't stop to ask questions. She followed Lunari. "Found em." Nick said before grabbing Dillian and teleporting him to some more robits.